1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery with at least one fluid connection and with at least one holder for fastening the battery to a supporting structure. The invention further relates to a holder and/or a fluid connection for such a battery. The invention additionally relates to a motor vehicle with a supporting structure to which such a battery is fastened.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,809 discloses a device for coupling a battery to the charger in a change station. The device includes a terminal strip fastened to the battery. The terminal strip has plugs or sockets for electrical connection and, if appropriate, for air connection and for a water refilling device.
The object of the invention is to reduce the risk of unwanted damage to a battery with at least one fluid connection and with at least one holder for fastening the battery to a supporting structure.